Back where it started
by ice98
Summary: Alvin walks in on simon and brittany kissing and leaves and saves a white chipmunk that he hasn't seen since they were kids how will this change things for alvin (takes place after squequel) will be a three girl harem
1. Chapter 1

prologue

Alvin Sevile the lead singer for the chipmunks was crying. Why? Because he just caught his girlfriend kissing his brother Simon when they noticed he was standing there. Brittany tried to make an excuse but Alvin was not having it he walked off ignoring her cries he walked over to his chipmunk sized dresser grabbed his red sweaters put them in a bag and started walking out the door oy to be blocked by Simon.

" Alvin you can't leave we have a confer in 2 months and we have to practice,Besides Dave won't just let you leave " said Simon with a smirk on his face. Alvin just glared at him before pushing past him and heading downstairs and heading out the door.

Brittany came down the stairs crying for Alvin to come back but he just kept walking away until he disappeared into the night. Brittany broke down crying until she turned to Simon with teary glare "I never want to talk to you again" she yelled as she hopped back up the stairs.

Simon just kept the smirk on his face he setup Brittany surprising her with a kiss knowing Alvin would walk in on them. It was just a bonus that he left so he would be the lead singer of the chipmunks but how was he going to explain this Dave ,Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette when they got back from aunt Jacky's. He went up the stairs coming up with a excuse hoping Brittany would keep her mouth shut.

WITH ALVIN.

Alvin was walking without a destination when he heard a yell for help. He ran in the direction he heard the yell coming from. The cries were getting closer and closer until he saw a limo with a cat carrier on top with a white chipmunk inside

He quickly made it to the limo and to the noticed the the chipmunk had pink eyes and a braided ponytail going down her back along with a hour glass figure. She looked up at him but he motined for her to be quite as he started undoing the wire around the bars he untangled the last wire and the cage sprung open. She jumped out and they both ran not dareing to look back. When they stopped the white chipmunk got a good look at Alvin before her eyes widened " Alvin is that you?" she asked

Alvin looked at her " Uh do I know you?" he asked

"Alvin you don't remember me its me...Pink


	2. Chapter 2

chapter1

"Alvin its me ...Pink" said the now identified chipmunk,Alvin looked like he was in thought when his eyes widened "Pink! How you been" he said with a smile.

"Good but that's not not important...I heard you and your brothers became famous along with Brittany and her sisters" she said with a smile

Alvin let out a growl at Brittany,But it didn't go unnoticed by Pink "Alvin what happened between you and her?"

Alvin looked like he was stuck in a corner he didnt want to tell her just yet hell he hasn't seen her since they kids,But luckily he had his own question

"Say Pink why were you in that cage?" he started messing with her ponytail " I was just walking around singing when some man I think his name was ion or...Ian Ian was his name" she explained.

Alvins eyebrow rose up a little but decided he find out why later "Hey...How far away from home are you?This is a City after all? Asked Alvin. "Alvin were only 3miles from the forest" she stated like it was going to be easy walking.

He looked like he was ,, about to argue but thought better of it. "Lead the way

Pink sighed but led the way non the less

**AT DAVES HOUSE **

Brittany was lying in her bed looking at ceiling with a blank look on her face,her usually joyful blue eyes were dull and red from crying "Alvin...comeback" was all she said over and over again. Simon on the other hand was downstairs cheering at the top of his lungs "Woohoo yeah baby he's gone I'll be the lead singed,People will finally start to notice me." he yelled as a fell back in his small chipmunk sized chair "This is awesome"

Brittany poor Brittany kept replaying Simon kissing out of nowhere in her head again and again she got out her bed and went to the bathroom mirror and grabbed a small tube of red dye and began putting a red stripe on the right sight of her ponytail and a little stripe on the side of her head. She looked at herself and forced herself to smile "Alvin you may hate me for the rest of your life but I will always love you" she whispered to herself as left the bathroom.

She sat at the window for almost 2hours doing nothing but looking at the rain drops hit the window until her stomach got up and went down stairs and headed to refrigerator she pulled it open and hopped on one of the shelves grabbed a yogurt she closed the refrigerator only to see Simon looking at her with a smile on his face. She ignored him and went back upstairs and locked the door behind her and slid down the door tears streaming down her eyes for the 2nd time that night.

**With Alvin and pink **

Alvin and Pink had traveled in awkward and uneasy silence for almost 2 hours until Alvin broke the silence "So...hows Gwen and Donnie been doing" he asked awkwardly

"Good Donnies taken up a real love for rap and Gwen has gotten a little distant but you know how she always was" she replied looking straight forward.

"No...i really didn't know she was always hiding whenever I was around and Donnie being a rapper I can't see it" he said

"Haha very funny Alvin but believe it or not she had the biggest crush on you when were little I'll even admit I did to " she admitted looking away from Alvin trying to hide the blush that had somehow made its way through her fur.

Alvin remained silent and continued walking they walked like that for ten minutes until Pink broke the silence " Alvin why did you leave the forest?" she asked her voice soft

Alvin sighed " Well we really didn't have a choice our tree got cut down while we were in it " He sighed "Well Atleast you didnt get hurt" she said unaware of what she just said.o

Alvin stopped walking "Did you just say atleast _I _didn't get hurt" he asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

The White chipmunks eyes widened at her slip up "U-u-um n-no I said ...Oh look we're here" she she said pointing at all the chipmunks walking around.

"This place sure has changed" he said to himself. Pink grabbed his arm and guided him to her tree.

"Here we are"

She and Alvin climbed up the tree and until they to the top and dropped into a hole big enough for them to fit.

Alvin was surprised to see that the inside looked like a fancy cabin it had nice green leaves as curtain,a table made out of bark and she even had a kitchen with a staircase in the corner .Pink noticed the look on Alvin's face and couldn't help but smile. "Alvin go upstairs" she told him.

"Why?"

"Alvin just go" she sighed but went up the stairs only to see a white chipmunk with black stripes on her back,a long pony tail with black stripes in it and a bang covering her right eye and Blacke eyes...literally. Avin stared at the new chipmunk in shock" Gwen is that you?"

End chapter.

here you go people dont forget to vote on the poll


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 2

Alvin stood frozen with his mouth agape "Alvin? Is that you?" she asked looking at him with her dark but oddly beautiful eyes. "Yea...how've you been?" he asked in the typical Alvin like fashion. " I've been besides the fact that you didnt tell nor write anyone where you were!" she yelled at him.

"Gwen I couldn't tell anyone because our tree was cut down and tied up before we could do anything about it " he explained Gwen nodded her head in understanding before a confused look came to her face "Alvin if your here then where are Simon and Theodore?" she asked.

Alvin "They were busy and couldn't make it" he lied hoping shed buy it,Gwen nodded causing Alvin to release a breath he didnt know he was stood there in silence until Pink came upstairs "Alvin!Gwen!".

**With Brittany **

Simon was gone to a friends house and Brittany was in her room...packing her stuff "Stupid Simon you had to be fame hungry didnt you jerk" she said to her self as she packed one of her signature skirts. As she finished packing she left a note for Dave in his room telling him why she left to find Alvin and all that good stuff. She took one last look around the house before she walked out the front not knowing if shell ever return.

WITH ALVIN. .

Alvin and Gwen turned there attentiion to Pink to see her standing at the bottom of the stairs "Alvin,Gwen I'm going to go gather some nuts and other things for the winter so I want you two to stay here" explained Pink as she left out the door before they could say anything. Gwen looked at Alvin with a smirk on her face "Now your going to tell me where you've been or... " she let the threat hang in the gulped and immediately started telling her .

end chapter.

I am so so so so sorry I've been busy the next chapter to my alpha and omega series will be up by this Friday or earlier and sorry for the short chapter


End file.
